Tombes Anonymes
by Yami Flo
Summary: Dans les jardins du palais d'Alexandrie, il y a deux tombes anonymes, discrètes, presque inconnues et vouées à disparaitre. Dans les jardins du palais d'Alexandrie se cache un petit secret, un énorme mensonge... Pre-game, Branet et l'adoption de Dagga.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Family. Personnages : Branet, Béate jeune, le roi d'Alexandrie (non nommé), Maître Toto, Grenat/Dagga.

Notes : Ceci est ma petite réflexion personnelle, née des infos qui nous sont livrées dans le jeu. On sait que la vraie Grenat et la mère biologique de Dagga sont mortes, mais il y a des non-dits. Le début du CD3 semble indiqué que personne ou presque n'est au courant de la substitution ou, en tout cas, pas le peuple d'Alexandrie. Béate sait car Branet le lui a dit, si je me souviens bien, mais il n'est jamais fait mention d'autres personnes au courant, ou de comment on a pu taire la vérité sur la mort de la vraie princesse. D'où cette petite fic, mettant en scène Branet.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy IX est la propriété de Square, pas la mienne.

**Tombes Anonymes**

Dans les jardins royaux du palais d'Alexandrie, il y a deux tombes simples, anonymes. La reine Branet vient les fleurir souvent.

Discrètement.

Elles ne sont, après tout, pas sensées être là.

L'une n'a de tombe que le nom.

Ce n'est qu'un petit monticule, sur lequel repose une plaque de marbre. Il n'y a pas de cercueil en dessous, mais une urne semi-précieuse, remplie de cendres. Il n'y a pas de nom, pas de dates sur la plaque; l'occupante – car c'est là une femme – est une inconnue, une étrangère, une anonyme. Une femme du peuple, qui n'a pas sa place au cimetière royal, ou dans la nécropole où repose la plupart des souverains d'Alexandrie. C'est la tombe d'une femme morte d'épuisement et de blessures diverses.

C'est la tombe d'une femme qui leur a, sans le savoir, fait un merveilleux cadeau.

Quelque part, on dirait la tombe d'un animal de compagnie adoré. Il y a déjà eu des tombes de ce genre dans le jardin, vite effacées par le temps. Celle-ci ne dénote pas dans les esprits. D'un autre côté, seule une poignée de personnes savent qu'elle abrite un humain…

L'autre…

L'autre est discrète, cachée par la verdure et les massifs de fleurs qui ont poussées autour et par-dessus, effaçant la pierre et le nom gravé soigneusement par un artisan discret et fidèle. Un vieil artisan, qui a emporté son secret dans sa propre tombe, tout comme d'autres.

Cette tombe n'existe pas officiellement.

Elle n'a jamais existée. Et pourtant, elle est là.

Elle n'existe pas car la personne supposée y dormir de son dernier sommeil est supposément en vie.

Elle n'existe pas car il y a toujours une enfant qui court et qui rit dans les couloirs du château.

Elle n'existe pas car il y a toujours une princesse à Alexandrie.

Branet passe parfois une heure complète devant la discrète dalle de marbre, à ruminer ses pensées. Une heure complète, pas plus, car c'est tout ce qu'elle peut s'accorder comme temps de recueillement. Les affaires du royaume prennent tout le reste.

C'est ce qu'elle fait maintenant elle regarde la pierre, qui apparait par intermittence sous le feuillage.

Un an, peut-être deux, et le bosquet deviendra impénétrable.

Si petite, cette table de pierre blanche l'enfant qu'elle recouvre aurait mérité bien mieux, cent fois, milles fois mieux. Une statue la représentant, elle ou un angelot quelconque. Un lieu dégagé, au bord de l'eau peut-être, où l'on pourrait se recueillir en toute quiétude et à la vue de tous. Pas au cœur de buissons touffus, dans un coin des jardins où nul ne vient jamais, où elle-même, Branet, doit s'aventurer comme s'il s'agissait d'un hasard.

Quelque part, cela fait mal.

Aurait-il mieux valu laisser la vérité se répandre ? Ils étaient prêts à le faire tous les deux, son mari comme elle. Leur fille… Grenat était morte depuis presque une semaine, il fallait se décider à l'enterrer, à laisser le peuple savoir que la future reine, l'héritière de la couronne ne monterait plus jamais sur le trône, désormais.

Et l'enfant était arrivée. L'enfant, et sa mère.

Un coup au cœur. Voilà ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Un visage presque identique à celui de sa défunte enfant. Plus maigre, plus sale, et avec cette… corne sur le front, mais c'était le visage de son enfant morte qui la contemplait dans les yeux, tremblante de froid et de peur dans les bras de Maître Toto, appelant sa mère d'une voix suppliante.

Elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Son mari avait paru choqué, interdit, désespéré, coléreux – _Pourquoi notre enfant est-elle morte et celle-ci toujours en vie ?_-, puis il était devenu songeur, hésitant et, finalement, décidé.

_Nous n'avons plus d'héritière. Alors, pourquoi pas elle ?_

Elle avait protesté.

Un peu.

A peine.

C'était comme si le ciel venait de lui rendre Grenat. Brièvement, elle avait pensé à la vraie mère de l'enfant, qui ne serait probablement pas d'accord (_et qu'aurait-elle fait si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? Branet sait qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, et sa réponse aurait pu être… démesurée_). Et puis, elle avait vu la civière, derrière Maître Toto. Le drap blanc sur un corps immobile. Et la main raide et blanche qui dépassait un peu. Et elle avait ressenti une joie coupable.

Quelque part, le ciel avait bien fait les choses. Le couple royal était en mal d'enfant. Celle qui répondait à leurs attentes était orpheline. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ils avaient tout à y gagner.

La pureté de la lignée royale… Bah, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé la tête jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un – un mort-vivant, après une telle déclaration, sur un tel ton de dédain, envers leurs Majestés – la formule à voix haute quelques semaines après. Et, curieusement, Branet s'en était complètement moquée.

Son mari et elle étaient les derniers descendants en ligne directe ou indirecte de la famille royale. Lui de la branche principale, elle de la dernière branche cadette – tous les deux avaient une arrière-arrière-grand-mère en commun. Elle avait eu des frères et sœurs morts en bas-âge, ses deux parents avaient péris de maladie. Le roi avait eu un frère, mort dans un malheureux accident de chasse. A eux deux, ils n'avaient eu qu'une fille, une unique enfant, sur le tard, après plusieurs veines tentatives et deux fausses couches.

Grenat.

Grenat dix-septième du nom, nommée après sa grand-mère, son arrière-grand-mère, son arrière-arrière-grand-mère et quelques autres membres moins notables de la famille, sur dix générations. Grenat était un nom typique d'Alexandrie, tout comme l'était Branet – elle-même était Branet seizième du nom, d'après sa propre mère et sa grand-mère, et qui sait combien d'autres avant. Alexandrie était vieille, très vieille, et la famille royale la même depuis des siècles, que la couronne soit transmise de père en fils ou de mère en fille.

Et pourtant, pourtant…

Grenat représentait l'ultime membre de la lignée.

Sans elle, sans une princesse de sang, à leur mort, il ne resterait rien. C'était la porte ouverte au chaos, à une guerre interne sans merci entre les nobles et les généraux pour s'emparer de la couronne. Et personne, non, personne parmi eux n'avait les épaules assez solides pour reprendre les rennes d'Alexandrie. Encore que le roi comme la reine gardait un œil sur une figure montante dans la hiérarchie militaire, une jeune femme soldat du nom de Béate…

L'adoption non-officielle d'une princesse de remplacement avait marqué les bruits de couloirs et la politique du palais pendant quelques temps. Ce fut un miracle si aucun mot ne filtra hors de l'enceinte. Mais, Branet supposait, même les servantes avides de commérages avaient tout de même un grain de bon sens et un trop grand amour de la vie pour risquer d'être pendues ou décapitées pour une parole de trop, un mot malheureux.

Faire passer l'enfant du bateau pour leur propre fille était risqué, ceci dit. Pour le reste du monde, pour le peuple d'Alexandrie comme pour les dignitaires de Bloumécia ou les lettres empruntes d'inquiétude et de sollicitude de Cid de Lindblum, la princesse Grenat était toujours malade, dans un état jugé sérieux, mais qui semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour. Elle restait cependant très faible et il lui fallait beaucoup de repos. Nul ne s'inquiétait donc de ne plus la voir faire d'apparition publique aux côtés de ses parents.

La maladie avait bon dos, quelque part. Elle leur faisait gagner du temps.

L'enfant n'avait pas tout à fait la même voix, et pas la même éducation que la princesse dont elle avait pris le nom. Si elle savait lire et écrire, elle ne connaissait pas l'étiquette, l'histoire, la géographie (hormis quelques notions qui ne ressemblaient en rien à la géographie du Continent de la Brume…). Mais Maître Toto s'occupait de son éducation à toute vitesse, et l'enfant était intelligente et apprenait vite. Les fièvres pourraient éventuellement expliquer des 'pertes de mémoires' si des proches venaient à lui parler de souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Même chose pour la voix, et le temps aidant, l'ancienne voix s'effacerait pour ne plus laisser aux gens que la nouvelle à écouter. (_Mais pourrait-elle l'oublier, elle ?_)

Toutefois, il y avait la corne sur son front. Intrigante, inattendue et surtout, la preuve du mensonge.

On avait pu la couper, au prix d'une opération délicate, afin de ne pas laisser de marques, et de beaucoup de larmes de la part de la fillette, qui, mal remise de l'épreuve qu'elle avait subi en affrontant la tempête sur une coquille de noix, avait due être alitée en toute hâte.

Branet lui avait tenu la main durant toute l'opération, et pendant toute la convalescence qui avait suivi, l'appelant sans cesse Grenat (_Mon enfant chérie… je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois._). Et si l'enfant avait protesté un temps, affaiblie par la faim et les fièvres et le choc des derniers jours, elle avait vite cessé. Maintenant, elle répondait au nom de Grenat sans la moindre hésitation, ou si peu. Et elle les appelait désormais volontiers 'Père' et 'Mère'. Enfin, volontiers… il y avait encore une légère hésitation parfois, mais elle devenait de plus en plus rare.

Qui elle était avant n'importait pas, n'importait plus. Branet n'avait même pas pris la peine d'apprendre le 'vrai' prénom de l'enfant. Elle l'avait appelé Grenat dès le premier jour. (_C'est MA fille, MA fille, vous m'entendez ? Ma fille s'appelle Grenat, elle s'appellera toujours Grenat !_)

Grenat était leur enfant. Elle, et elle seule était leur héritière.

Ils n'en avaient nullement besoin d'une autre.

Elle avait personnellement signé l'ordre d'exécution d'un idiot qui avait suggéré que le roi prenne une maîtresse, s'il lui fallait un héritier. Lui avait réglé le sort d'un autre dans un duel. Puis d'un second. Et d'un troisième. Après cela, personne n'avait plus contesté la légitimité de Grenat – la nouvelle Grenat – en tant qu'héritière. Les bruits de couloirs s'étaient tus. Les quelques personnes au courant finirent par tenir leur langue… ou par disparaître du tableau, de leur plein gré ou avec un d'aide.

Branet sourit pour elle-même.

Elle et son mari n'étaient peut-être pas toujours bien assortis physiquement comme mentalement – elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa propre beauté et préférait les pièces de théâtre, et lui était assez beau pour deux (_une version masculine des traits de Grenat_) et accordait peu d'intérêt à la littérature sous toutes ses formes, mais aimait les spectacles et regardait d'un œil vigilant et attentif l'entraînement de ses soldats – mais au moins, ils étaient fidèles l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas des êtres fondamentalement bons (_mais qui l'est, franchement_ _?_), ils avaient parfois des désirs que plus d'un aurait jugé dangereux (_l'enfant n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autre…_), mais ils se respectaient, s'aimaient assez pour vivre en harmonie, et diriger leur ville et leur pays avec attention.

En bref, ils auraient pu vivre parfaitement heureux leur vie durant.

Mais le sourire de Branet se fit amer.

Si seulement les choses avaient pu être plus simples…

Leur enfant était morte, soit. L'avenir d'Alexandrie était assuré grâce à cette enfant, grâce à Grenat – Grenat que Toto instruisait du mieux possible, la modelant en un double presque parfait de l'original. La crise politique avait été réglée.

Mais il y avait deux corps dont il fallait se… débarrasser.

Se débarrasser.

Elle avait giflé son époux avec son éventail pour ces mots. Le corps de sa petite fille n'était pas quelque chose de honteux, quelque chose à cacher. Encore aujourd'hui, et encore des années plus tard, elle conserverait une pointe de rancune envers son époux, pour avoir voulu effacer la trace même de leur fille biologique.

Le corps de la mère de Grenat… c'était autre chose. Grenat, la Grenat vivante, était SA fille. Elle était prête à rayer la carte quiconque prétendrait le contraire, et à effacer toutes les preuves qui allaient dans leur sens. Ce corps, c'était une preuve. Mais quelque chose en elle – un excès de conscience, peut-être ? – l'empêchait de le faire.

Cette étrangère absolue – d'où venait-elle, en fait ? – méritait au moins une tombe décente. Pas d'être brûlé et ses cendres dispersées comme son époux l'avait imaginé au départ.

D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait être inhumée dans le cimetière commun d'Alexandrie on aurait posé trop de questions. Et il était hors de question, du moins dans l'esprit du roi – son propre regain de conscience, peut-être ? – de l'envoyer à la fosse commune.

Brûler sa petite fille… brûler l'autre femme… Branet ne pouvait pas.

Mais personne au dehors ne devait savoir. Et ceux de l'intérieur devaient oublier.

Il y avait eu un compromis. Au lieu d'être mise en terre dans la nécropole familiale, Grenat aurait une tombe, mais une tombe à l'écart, une tombe presque secrète, que la végétation engloutirait en peu de temps, et dont les artisans disparaitraient vite, vaincus par l'âge. Grenat di Alexandros XVI était en vie et le resterait pour longtemps, elle serait couronnée et viendrait un jour où elle viendrait à s'éteindre et rejoindrait la nécropole s'eut été gênant de voir une tombe à son nom déjà existante auprès de celle de ses aïeux.

Un coup de poignard au cœur, voilà ce que cela représentait. Une horrible trahison envers leur petite princesse morte trop tôt. (_M'en veux-tu, ma chérie ? M'en veux-tu pour ne pas t'avoir laisser reposer là où tu aurais du être ?_) Mais l'alternative était mille fois pire. Branet avait dû accepter, le cœur lourd.

La femme… la crémation aurait lieu, mais l'urne funéraire serait enterrée quelque part dans les jardins, et vite oubliée. Grenat ne semblait déjà plus se souvenir d'elle. Le roi préférait vivre pleinement son mensonge et oublier qu'il avait eu une autre enfant – et la terrible tempête qui avait rejeté une barque dans le port d'Alexandrie n'avait jamais existé. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait été brûlée, pour plus de sureté.

Sauf que Branet ne pouvait oublier ni l'une ni l'autre, ni son enfant morte, ni la femme (_et Seigneur, quelle ressemblance avec sa propre fille, et avec certains portraits de la galerie royale. A croire que peut-être cette inconnue descendait elle aussi d'une quelconque branche de la famille royale…_). Son époux pouvait peut-être, mais chaque rire de l'enfant vivante, chaque rire de Grenat, la laissait songer à ce petit secret, à ce gros mensonge, à ce squelette dissimulé dans la penderie.

Elle déposait des fleurs en souvenir.

Elle revenait voir les tombes pour ne pas oublier. Pour montrer à sa fille, sa vraie fille, son enfant biologique, qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Pour montrer à une inconnue qu'elle prenait toujours soin de son enfant, de sa fille adoptive.

Des pas derrières elle. Une petite toux.

-Votre Majesté ? Pardonnez-moi de troubler votre retraite, mais le roi vous fait mander…

Branet adresse à peine un regard à la femme qui parle. Béate, note-t-elle distraitement. C'est une femme remarquable. Elle ira sans doute très loin, et peut-être Branet s'aventurera-t-elle un jour à lui faire des confidences. Elle déplie soigneusement son éventail et se met à marcher vers le palais, la femme soldat (_ne devrait-elle pas la nommer capitaine, en raison de ses dernières brillantes actions, en repoussant des monstres qui menaçaient les faubourgs de la ville ? Oui, elle devrait…_) sur ses talons.

Branet rejoint ses obligations sans se plaindre. Elle est reine. Elle a l'habitude. Et sa place est avec les vivants. Pour l'instant.

Sur les marches de palais, près de l'eau, il y a une enfant vêtue d'une jolie robe, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement attachés par des rubans. Elle a un livre sur les genoux, et elle sourit au monde, innocente, heureuse de vivre.

Grenat di Alexandros XVI est morte. Grenat di Alexandros XVI est en vie.

Les tombes anonymes du jardin du palais ne reçoivent plus d'autres visites que celles de Branet, qui s'espacent dans le temps au fur et à mesure que grandit Grenat.

Jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne vienne les voir du tout.

Bientôt, Branet mourra aussi. Alexandrie finira en ruine pour être rebâtie à nouveau. Plus personne ne saura qu'il y a un petit secret, un énorme mensonge, caché parmi les plantes.

Et le monde continuera à tourner, en dépit de tout.

**Fin**


End file.
